Duchess Productions' Information
List of Movies/TV Shows I have so far: # *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians (1996) *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997) *102 Dalmatians (2000) *102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue (2000) A *ABC Weekend Specials (1977) *A Boy Named Charlie Brown (1969) *The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (2006) *The Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1985) *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) *The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015) *The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina (2002) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin (1994) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *Aladdin: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) *All Dogs Go To Heaven: The Series (1996) *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) *Alpha and Omega (2010) *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013) *Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games (2014) *Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw-Toothed Cave (2014) *Alpha and Omega 5: Family Vacation (2015) *Alpha and Omega 6: Dino Digs (2016) *Alpha and Omega 7: The Big Fureeze (2016) *Alpha and Omega 8: Journey to Bear Kingdom (2017) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (2000) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Trick or Treason (1994) *The Amazing 3 (1965) *Ambassador Magma (1993) *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) *Anastasia (1997) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *Animal Farm (1954) *Animaniacs (1993) *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) *Annabelle's Wish (1997) *The Ant Bully (2006) *Antz (1998) *The Aristocats (1970) *Astro Boy (1986) *Astro Boy (2003) *Astro Boy (2009) *Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) *Atom Ant Show (1965) *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy (1959) B *Babe (1995) *Babe: Pig in the City (1998) *Babes in Toyland (1997) *Baby Looney Tunes (2002) *Back at the Barnyard (2007) *Back to the Future: The Animated Series (1991) *Bagi, the Monster of Mighty Nature (1984) *Bah Humduck!: A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) *Balto (1995) *Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) *Balto III: Wings of Change (2005) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi 2 (2006) *Banjo-Kazooie (1998) *Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts (2008) *Banjo-Tooie (2000) *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) *Barnyard (2006) *Bartok the Magnificent (1999) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) *Bee Movie (2007) *Bee Movie Game (2007) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Black Jack (1993) *Black Jack (2004) *Black Jack 21 (2006) *Black Jack: The 4 Miracles of Life (2003) *Black Jack: The Movie (1996) *Black Jack: The Two Doctors of Darkness (2005) *Blue Blink (1989) *Bolt (2008) *Bolt: The Video Game (2008) *Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (1980) *Bonkers (1993) *The Book of Life (2014) *Brave (2012) *The Brave Little Toaster (1987) *The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1999) *Breezly and Sneezly Breezly and Sneezly (1964) *Brother Bear (2003) *Brother Bear 2 (2006) *A Bug's Life (1998) *The Bugs Bunny / Road Runner Movie (1979) *The Bugs Bunny Mystery Special (1980) *Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales (1979) *Bugs Bunny's Third Movie - 1001 Rabbit Tales (1982) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) C *Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker (2014) *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) *Cars (2006) *Cars 2 (2011) *Cars 3 (2017) *Casper (1995) *The Cat in the Hat (1971) *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That (2010) *Cats & Dogs (2001) *Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Charlotte's Web (1973) *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) *Chicken Little (2005) *Chicken Run (2000) *Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers (1989) *The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) *A Chipmunk Celebration (1994) *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) *Coco (2017) *Conker's Bad Fur Day (2001) *Conker: Live & Reloaded (2005) *Cool World (1992) *Corpse Bride (2005) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) *Cow and Chicken (1997) *Crash Bandicoot (1996) *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) *Crash Bandicoot: N-Sane Trilogy (2017) *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) *Crash Bandicoot: Warped (1998) *Crash Bash (2000) *Crash Nitro Kart (2003) *Crash of the Titans (2007) *Crash Tag Team Racing (2005) *Crash Twinsanity (2004) *Crash: Mind over Mutant (2008) *The Cricket in Times Square (1973) *The Croods (2013) D *Daffy Duck's Movie: Fantastic Island (1983) *Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988) *Darkwing Duck (1991) *David Copperfield (1993) *Dawn of the Croods (2015) *Despicable Me (2010) *Despicable Me 2 (2013) *Despicable Me 3 (2017) *Dinosaur (2000) *Dinosaur King (2007) *Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone (2005) *Disney's House of Mouse (2001) *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) *Don Dracula (1982) *Donkey Kong Country (1998) *Donkey Kong Country Returns (2010) *Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (2014) *Dr. Seuss’ How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2018) *Droopy (1943) *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) *Duck Dodgers (2003) *DuckTales (1987) *DuckTales (2017) *DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) *Dumbo (1941) E *The Easter Chipmunk (1995) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove (2005) *The Emperor's New School (2006) *Epic (2013) *Epic Mickey (2010) *Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) *Everyone's Hero (2006) F *Fantasia (1940) *Fantasia 2000 (1999) *The Fantastic Adventures of Unico (1981) *Felidae (1994) *FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) *FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue (1998) *Finding Dory (2016) *Finding Nemo (2003) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *The Flight Before Christmas (2008) *The Flintstones (1960) *Fluppy Dogs (1986) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *A Fox's Tale (2009) *Freddie as F.R.O.7 (1992) *Free Willy (1994) *Friz Freleng's Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (1981) *Frozen (2013) *Fumoon (1980) *Fun and Fancy Free (1947) G *Gargoyles (1994) *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996) *Garfield: The Movie (2004) *Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006) *Gay Purr-ee (1962) *Globehunters: An Around The World in Eighty Days Adventure (2002) *Go Hugo Go (1993) *The Good Dinosaur (2015) *Goof Troop (1992) *Goof Troop Christmas (1992) *A Goofy Movie (1995) *Goosebumps (2015) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat (1982) H *Halloween Is Grinch Night (1977) *Happily Ever After (1993) *Happily N'Ever After (2007) *Happy Feet (2006) *Happy Feet Two (2011) *Heathcliff (1984) *Help! I'm a Fish (2000) *Hercules (1997) *Hillbilly Bears (1965) *Hocus Pocus (1993) *Hokey Wolf (1960) *Home on the Range (2004) *Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1993) *Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (1996) *Hop (2011) *Horton Hears a Who! (1970) *Horton Hears a Who! (2008) *Hotel Transylvania (2012) *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) *How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (1966) *How to Train Your Dragon (2010) *How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) *The Huckleberry Hound Show (1958) *Hugo the Movie Star (2005) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 (2002) I *I Am Weasel (1997) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) *Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas (2011) *Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade (2016) *The Incredibles (2004) *Inside Out (2015) *The Iron Giant (1999) J *James and the Giant Peach (1996) *Jetsons (1962) *Johnny Bravo (1997) *Johnny Bravo Goes to Bollywood (2012) *Jonny Quest (1964) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book (2016) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Jungle Book Shonen Mowgli (1989) *Jungle Cubs (1996) *Jungle Emperor Leo (1997) *Jungle Emperor Leo: Hon-o-ji (1997) K *Khumba (2014) *Kimba the White Lion (1965) *The King and I (1999) *Kingdom Hearts (2002) *Kingdom Hearts II (2002) *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (2001) *Krypto the Superdog (2005) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special (2010) *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011) *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters (2011) L *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2011) *The Land Before Time (1988) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to the Big Water (2002) *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2004) *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) *The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (2016) *The Last Unicorn (1982) *The Legend of the Forest (1987) *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (1998) *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (2006) *The Legend of Tarzan (2001) *Leo the Lion (1966) *Lilo & Stitch (2002) *The Lion Guard (2016) *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har (1962) *The Little Fox (1987) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid (1992) *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *Littlest Pet Shop (2012) *Looney Tunes (1940) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) *The Lorax (1972) *The Lorax (2012) *Luigi's Mansion (2001) *Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon (2013) *Lulu Caty (2005) M *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Magilla Gorilla (1963) *Make Mine Music (1946) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Marsupilami (1993) *Mary Poppins (1964) *Meet the Robinsons (2007) *Megamind (2010) *Melody Time (1948) *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) *Mickey's House of Villains (2002) *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) *Mickey Mouse Works (1999) *Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series (1996) *The Mighty Kong (1998) *Minions (2015) *Moana (2016) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) *Monsters University (2013) *Mowgli's Brothers (1976) *Mulan (1998) *Mulan II (2005) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) N *The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion (1989) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) *New Treasure Island (1965) *Norm of the North (2016) *The Nut Job (2014) *The Nutcracker Prince (1990) O *Oliver & Company (1988) *Once Upon a Forest (1993) *Open Season (2006) *Open Season 2 (2009) *Open Season 3 (2011) *Open Season: Scared Silly (2016) *Over the Hedge (2006) P *The Pagemaster (1994) *The Peanuts Movie (2015) *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) *Pete's Dragon (1977) *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Potamus (1964) *The Phantom Tollbooth (1970) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *The Pink Panther (1993) *Pink Panther and Pals (2010) *Pink Panther and Sons (1984) *Pinky & the Brain (1995) *Pinocchio (1940) *Pixie & Dixie (1958) *Phineas and Ferb (2007) *Phoenix 2772 (1980) *Phoenix: Chapter of Ho-Ou (1986) *Phoenix: Chapter of Space (1987) *Phoenix: Chapter of Yamato (1987) *The Plucky Duck Show (1992) *Pocahontas (1995) *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) *Pokemon (1997) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Pound Puppies (1986) *Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (1988) *Precious Pupp (1965) *The Prince and the Pauper (1990) *The Prince of Egypt (1998) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *The Princess and the Goblin (1994) *Princess Knight (1967) *Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse (1963) *Puppy Dog Pals (2017) *Puppy in My Pocket (2010) *Puss in Boots (2011) Q *Quack Pack (1996) *Quest for Camelot (1998) *Quickdraw McGraw (1959) R *Rango (2011) *Ranma 1/2 (1989) *Ranma 1/2: Big Trouble in Nekonron, China (1991) *Ranma 1/2: Nihao, My Concubine (1992) *Ranma 1/2 One Grew Over the Kuno's Nest (1994) *Ranma 1/2 OVA (1993) *Ratatouille (2007) *Raw Toonage (1992) *Reluctant Dragon (1941) *The Return of Ultraman (1971) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Return to Never Land (2002) *Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long (1964) *Rise of the Guardians (2012) *Ringing Bell (1978) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *The Road to El Dorado (2000) *Robin Hood (1973) *Rock Dog (2017) *Rock-A-Doodle (1991) *Rover Dangerfield (1991) *Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1964) *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (1998) *Rudolph's Shiny New Year (1976) *Ruff & Reddy Show (1957) *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) *Rugrats in Paris (2000) *The Rugrats Movie (1998) S *Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist (1997) *Sahara (2017) *Sailor Moon (1992) *Sailor Moon R: Promise of the Rose (1993) *Sailor Moon S: Hearts in Ice (1994) *Sailor Moon Super S: Black Dream Hole (1995) *Sailor Moon Crystal (2015) *Saludos Amigos (1942) *Santa Claws (2014) *The Scarecrow (2000) *Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) *Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2018) *Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery (2015) *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979) *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1980) *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) *Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) *Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) *Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) *Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico (2003) *Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) *Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword (2009) *Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) *Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon (2016) *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) *Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood (1979) *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) *Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? (2005) *Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) *Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) *Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) *Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2012) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010) *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) *Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) *Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (2017) *The Scooby-Doo Show (1976) *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (1969) *Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) *The Secret of NIMH (1982) *The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *Secret Squirrel (1965) *Shark Tale (2004) *Sheep & Wolves (2016) *Shinbone Alley (1971) *The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show (1995) *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek Forever After (2010) *Shrek the Third (2007) *Simba the King Lion (1996) *Simba Jr. Goes to N.Y. and the World Cup (1998) *Sing (2016) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) *Snagglepuss (1961) *Snooper and Blabber (1959) *Snoopy, Come Home (1972) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Sofia the First (2013) *Song of the South (1946) *Space Jam (1996) *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) *The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper (1996) *Squiddly Diddly (1965) *Stay Tuned (1992) *Stitch! The Movie (2003) *Storks (2016) *Stuart Little (1999) *Stuart Little 2 (2002) *Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild (2006) *Super Mario Bros. (1993) *Super Mario Bros.: The Great Mission to Rescue Princess Peach! (1986) *The Swan Princess (1994) *The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain (1997) *The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom (1998) *The Swan Princess Christmas (2012) *The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale (2014) *The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today (2016) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995) *Symphonic Poem: Jungle Emperor Leo (1991) T *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) *TaleSpin (1990) *Tangled (2010) *Tarzan (1999) *Tarzan & Jane (2002) *Tarzan 2 (2005) *The Thief and the Cobbler (1995) *The Three Caballeros (1944) *Thumbelina (1994) *Thunder and the House of Magic (2013) *The Mask (1994) *The Mask: Animated Series (1995) *The Three-Eyed One (1990) *The Three-Eyed One: Prince of the Devil Island (1985) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995) *Tinker Bell (2008) *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2005) *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) *Tinker Bell and the Secret of the Wings (2012) *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990) *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) *Tom and Jerry (1940) *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) *Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz (2011) *Tom and Jerry Kids (1990) *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) *The Tom and Jerry Show (1975) *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) *Tom Sawyer (2000) *Top Cat (1961) *Touche Turtle and Dum Dum (1962) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Toy Story 4 (2019) *Treasure Planet (2002) *The Trumpet of the Swan (2001) *A Troll in Central Park (1994) *Trolls (2016) *Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) U *Ultra Q (1966) *Ultra Seven (1967) *Ultraman (1966) *The Ultraman (1979) *Ultraman 80 (1980) *Ultraman Ace (1972) *Ultraman: Great Monster Decisive Battle (1979) *Ultraman Taro (1973) *Ultraman Leo (1974) *Ultraman Story (1984) *Ultraman Zoffy: Ultra Warriors vs. the Giant Monster Army (1984) *Undersea Super Train: Marine Express (1979) *Unico: Black Cloud and White Feather (1979) *Unico in the Island of Magic (1983) *Up (2009) V * W *WALL-E (2008) *Wallace & Gromit in The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) *Wally Gator (1962) *Watership Down (1999) *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) *The Wild (2006) *Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets (2015) *The White Seal (1975) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) *Winner and the Golden Child (2004) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) *Wuzzles (1985) X * Y *Yakky Doodle (1961) *Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey (1964) *The Yogi Bear Show (1961) Z *Zootopia (2016) Category:Duchess Productions